King and his Dragon: Reunited Once Again
by Tengu4790
Summary: One Shot! AU where Zarc and Ray are reincarnations of Supreme King and Yubel respectively.


**Greetings everyone. Few days ago, I stumbled on this story and decided to post it here. Just to be clear I don't own this story. I didn't write it, I just modified it a bit. I just thought that it's interesting and that it really showcased Zarc's origins and decided to post it here.**

 **Original Link to the story:**

 **/works/8856151**

 **So without further adu, In words of Tokumatsu Chojiro - ENJOJ!**

* * *

They were two beings, but at the same time they were one. A single soul holding two beings, kept apart only by differing memories. As the years went by, they bled more and more into each other, and the lines between the two started to blur. The Human and the Spirit, the Prince and his Guardian, the Dragon and their King. United as one, together, forever...

And then, as all things do, they came to an end. The faint beeps of hospital equipment and the pleading crystal clear voice of the one they had loved in this life faded into the background, as their world was enveloped in darkness. As their memories started fading, naught but one promise was left in their mind. A promise to that crystalline voice, a promise that they would see each other again. And then, they closed their eyes. As the last of their memories faded, the two truly became one

When he opened his eyes again, the World was new, and so was he... Brown hair had turned silver, chocolate eyes were now yellow, almost gold. But spirit always remained.

As he walked through this new World, he felt something was missing. As he learned again of the cards, and of the wondrous battles that could be fought with them, he felt something was missing. No. Not something. Someone...

As the spirits of the cards introduced themselves to him, and swore allegiance to him as their King.

Faint memories echoed through his mind, of a voice clear as a crystal bell, of eyes as green as emeralds, of a beautiful heterochromic Dragon with pink skin.

He was a ruler, a God among spirits, a King. But, as any other King, he had to have his Guardian by his side.

He didn't know who the voice or the eyes or that Dragon belonged to, but he knew he had to find them, he knew he had to be with them. It was beyond him. Desire to be with his loved one again...

He fought his way to the top of the World, becoming stronger than anyone, wielding the strongest spirits he could find. People said he had managed to create and wield the Ultimate Dragons, the Ultimate Spirits, but he knew they were wrong. The ultimate Dragon was the one he'd seen in so many dreams, the one that belonged to that crystal clear voice, the one he could never reach, no matter how hard he tried. He hoped that maybe, if he stood here, at the top of the World, then the one he searched for would find him, so that he could hear that voice again. So that they can be... Together again...

But the voice never came for him, and neither did the Dragon. He was left alone, fighting battle after battle against enemies that stood no chance against him. Eventually, he gave up, and was left with nothing but the voices of the crowds driving him. The crowds craved for violence. He didn't want it. He wanted to Duel for fun and thrill of it. He didn't want to hurt his opponents.

 **"Give in..."** Voice simillar to his own spoke, only colder and more stoic.

He suddenly found himself in a void of darkness with nothing in sight except small mirrors that were floating around him.

"W-who are you?" He asked fearefully, taking few steps back.

 **"Me...?"** Dark aura rosed in front of him as figure indentical like his own appeared. **"I am the Ruler, The King about which you dreamt... I am _Haou_..."**

Youths eyes widened when he heared that name. Soon, his yellow eyes turned to honey gold and he mustered a single word as he faced The Supreme Being. ** _"Haou..."_**

He Dueled for fun. He and his four Dragons wanted to make audience smile. But, those wretched human hurted his Dragons, his family. By wanting more violent Duels, they hurt the ones that were with him every step of the way, encouraging him and pushing him forward. He can't forgive them for making his Dragon's suffer... He can't...

They were asking for it. They were asking and craving for more violent Duels.

If violence was what they wanted, then violence was what he would give them...

He was the most powerful person in the World, and yet the crowd wasn't satisfied. They wanted him to show more power. They acted as though they were entitled to his strength. Nobody gives orders to him. Nobody gives orders to **Haou**... And yet, he decided to humour them. If more power was what they wanted, then more power was what he would give them.

Dreams of another life flashed before his eyes yet again. Memories of being a King, a Ruler of Spirits, combined with the memories of a Dragon, of a Guardian, of the Dragon and the King fighting, before they reconsile and became one. And he would honor those dreams, he decided. He would make them true again. He will find her again. He will be with her again.

As he became one with his Dragons, a name echoed throughout his mind once again. **_Haou. The Supreme King._ **That was who he was, he realised. He and shadowy figire that he encoutered were same. And that was who he was becoming. The Supreme Dragon King, reborn as one in this brand new world.

Anger and wrath consumed him, the last echoes of that crystalline voice that had kept him from his destructive destiny fading into the background. He would destroy everything, he decided. The world deserved that. He wanted to rule before, he wanted to make everything better for Humans and Spirits... But seeing how humans are corrupted beings... They don't deserve to live... They don't deserve to exist...

And so, he set out on his path of War.

He was unstoppable. Nothing could hurt him. Nothing could face him. He was The Supreme King after all. There was nothing he couldn't destroy. There was nothing he couldn't crush. The world fell into pieces before him, and nothing could escape his wrath. Roars of his four Dragons echoed through, now desolated World as he watched display of destruction with his honey gold eyes, his face void of any emotion.

Nothing, but a strange young girl with crystals shining on her arm.

As she came up to him, he smiled, because yet another victim had appeared.

But this victim was different... She wasen't scared of him like everyone else was. She was watching him with sympathetic and tearful eyes.

More memories flashed before his eyes. His friend, his lover, giving up her humanity to protect him. She guiding him to control his power through many lifetimes... Caring for him, protecting him, loving him unconditionally...

"It's you..." Tears well up in his gold eyes and stream down his cracked cheeks, hiting his Duel Disk where his four Dragon rested.

Dragons, felling their masters pain, roared in unision, trying to comfort him.

"That's right." Girl nodded with teary eyes. "It is me. I'm sorry for not being there for you, but now..."

Light from the bracelets she carried began shining brightly, enveloping him and his Dragons.

"We will be together again. I promise. My King..."

Light tore into his soul, and split his very being into four.

And then, Supreme Dragon King Zarc was no more...

* * *

 **I changed quite a bit from original autor. He wrote about Zarc being reincarnation of both Supreme King/Judai and Yubel, while Ray got reincarnated as Johan, but I took a different approach.**

 **Zarc being possible reincarnation of Supreme King and Ray being reincarnation of Yubel was a theory that really bugged me ever since they were introduced into the ARC-V.**

 **While there wouldn't be much to explain on Ray being Yubel's reincarnation, except to protect the King (Zarc) and stop him if he ever goes beserk (Like Ray herself stated in 140 Episode) Zarc being next Supreme King/Judai reincarnate is quite possible.**

 **Just like Judai, Zarc Dueled for fun, but both of them fell into despair and darkness at some point. Both of them became evil, but Judai managed to control his power, while Zarc got consumed by it (like it was displayed in this story).**

 **Yuya, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri are share personality traits to Judai:**

 **Yuya and Yugo being all happy and cheereful kids like Judai in Season 1/2.**

 **Yuri is mostly simillar to Supreme King and Judai's personality when he fell into despair and became Supreme King in Season 3.**

 **Yuto - serious and battle-hardened - like Judai in Season 4.**

 **Also, Zarc as Supreme King and next Wielder of Gentle Darkness would make much more sense than some random guy destroying entire Dimension without any sort of explanation on where he acquired power to do so. It is hard to swallow, that Zarc was just your everyday Duelist that willingly began killing everyone for mistreating his Dragons.**

 **While I do belive that Dragons and Zarc were upset at being treated like crap, I also always thought that Zarc got possesed by some power that pushed him over the edge and made him do what he did. Hence - The Supreme King Spirit took advantage of his weakened state and destroyed everything until Ray/Yubel stepd in to stop him**.

 **So that's that. Please let me now what you think about this little One Shot in reviews. :)**


End file.
